The Search for Tanwen: The Last Unicorn
by rosehustle1
Summary: After being pushed out of the Dark Castle, Belle meets Merlin and has an opportunity to be brave once more when offered the quest of a lifetime. But what happens when Merlin's quest for the last unicorn of Ganem is the same as Rumpel's? Which wizard will find the creature and for what purpose? What path will Belle take? -Crossover with the miniseries version of Merlin
1. Chapter 1: Pushing Onward

**The Search for Tanwen: The Last Unicorn**

Chapter 1: Pushing Onward

Belle was feeling a mixture of great sadness and extreme anger as she made her way down the dirt path. The Dark Castle was now a good three miles behind her, and she had been walking for over an hour and a half. She still could not believe the way Rumpel had reacted to her kiss. How could he believe that she would ever betray him? She had a chance to leave him behind, a chance he had given her, and she chose to come back. The man was so suspicious of the happiness that could exist in his life that even a glimpse of true love seemed a parlor trick. How dare he accuse her of working for the queen! Belle would never set out to destroy him. After six months of service and what she believed to be a tentative friendship, Belle thought that he trusted her and maybe even wanted her by his side. The kiss started to break his curse…which meant he did in fact love her too. But Rumpel's actions after the kiss revealed how much mistrust and anger lived within, possibly too much for even Belle to transform.

Belle sighed to herself and stopped to lean against a tree. She was tired and sore from the walking. In her fury she had left without much thought to bringing her bag of clothes and books. Thankfully, she had some coins in the pocket of her cloak which would allow her to get a bit of food and refuge for the night. If she remembered correctly there was a small inn one mile over the stream. She had stayed there with Rumpel once on their way back from an arduous journey from Camelot. He could have simply magicked them home, but he explained that the state she was in (she had caught a bad flu) would have been exacerbated by teleportation. He had set her up in a warm room with a fireplace and personal washroom. She often wondered if the room was really so grand or if he used magic to make it more comfortable. The memory that stood out the most from their stay was how he fussed over her wellbeing. He all but became her personal nurse for the two days that they stayed there. He gave her sweet rose tea, made her special soups, and conjured the nicest tasting medicines she had ever consumed for a flu. Most of all, Rumpel had read to her. He read her favorite stories from the old legends.

He read her favorite story of Blythe and Gabriel. The couple were half dragon, half human, lovers who were almost destroyed by the old ones (the tribes of humans that were immortal), but their love was so strong that it's flames spread far and wide transforming the old ones back into mortals. This was not a punishment but a great gift because they had long ago lost their humanity. The old ones regained their sense of compassion and vowed to always honor Blythe and Gabriel by doing good deeds in the world. Belle smiled fondly at the story. Maybe a part of her thought that Rumpel would react the same way. She had seen glimpses of his humanity during her time at the Dark Castle, and she wanted him to be relieved of his immortal burden, his curse. When he read the story to her there was seriousness to his voice that spoke volumes of his own turmoil over immortality. She never asked him directly but Belle sensed that at times all his magic and prowess held him back more than it gave him room to grow. Well, all that was in the past now. Belle shook her head as if to wield the distant memory away. She needed to get to the inn and figure out where she was to go from there. She loved Rumpel, but he was not ready for her love; and she would not wait around for him to become ready. She had always wanted to travel and discover new things. Maybe this was what she was meant to do.

* * *

Rumpel lay against the chaise with his hands covering his face. He could not believe how stupid he had been. Belle loved him. He knew she loved him. He knew he loved her too. The kiss was proof enough of this bond. Was she right? Was he so unbelieving that anyone could find him lovable that he pushed away the only person that actually did? No. It wasn't that simple. He had Bae to consider. The last 349 years had been devoted to finding a way to a world without magic, and he could not let anyone, not even his darling Belle, derail him. Gods, she had only been gone a few hours and he already felt the unbelievable weight of loneliness set in. The pang had left him once he brought the princess to live with him. Now he knew more than ever how empty the castle felt without her bubbly presence to brighten the dark corners.

Sitting up, Rumpel shook his head at her memory and tried to refocus his thoughts. He had recently found out from an old elf acquaintance, that Merlin was on a quest looking for a unicorn, Tanwen, the last pure unicorn of the land of Ganem. Most unicorns were in the secluded lands of Ajos and Talber, which were guarded by the gnomes and fairies. However, Ganem was a land that needed no guarding for only pure souls of light could ever find it or enter its fortress. The place was said to be forged by the Gods themselves. Rumpel had been looking for the place for quite some time and knew because of his innate dark nature the magical space would not be revealed. But a wizard of light magic, such as Merlin, would be more easily able to find passage. But how would one find Merlin? The man was impossible to track and even more difficult to send a message to request a meeting. Rumpel knew that if he could get to that land and find that unicorn he would be able to harness the purest magic, beside True Love, that could enable the curse. This unicorn was said to be the first ever in existence. All others of its kind had been rumored to be kept by the Gods themselves or disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Tanwen was the first and last and therefore the most powerful. If he could take the heart of the majestic creature he would have all he needed to start the curse.

* * *

Belle had been able to wash up a bit and nap for awhile in her small room before venturing to the pub downstairs. She was famished beyond belief and welcomed a meal of hardy stew and bread. The pub was busy for the night. She all but thought there would be nowhere for her to sit when she noticed a man sitting beside an empty stool. He looked to be in his forties with rugged but kind features, shoulder length brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He seemed in deep thought as he wrote in a worn leather journal.

Taking a deep breath Belle made her way over to introduce herself and hopefully get a chance to sit down.

"Uh, hello. Is anyone sitting here?" Belle asked with a nervous smile.

The man looked up from his writing and watched her closely before gesturing for her to sit. Belle nodded in thanks and took her seat. He went back to his work.

"My name is Be-Beatrice." Belle said as she put out her hand out for him to shake. The man grumbled something and then looked up once more.

"No. Your name is Belle. Lady Belle of Avonlea to be exact."

Belle pulled back her hand in shock and looked around to be sure no one heard him.

"How do you know that?"

The man smiled at her and leaned back.

"It's a gift of mine that can be quite useful. Why did you lie?"

Belle leaned a bit away from him and placed her hands on the table.

"I guess I wanted to be a bit anonymous. I am traveling alone."

"Young one, it is unwise to tell a stranger you are traveling alone. Lucky for you, I am not a scoundrel" He replied with a roll of his eyes.

Bell couldn't make sense of this man. He seemed equally parts annoyed and charmed by her.

"Well, then who are you?"

"I am Merlin." He said with a bright smile. Belle couldn't help but to gasp.

"You're Merlin? I can't believe it. How is it that I have met another wizard after having just left one?" Belle was asking herself more than him.

"You must be a very lucky young woman." He said with a chuckle and she couldn't help but to laugh as well.

"Why are you here, Sir Merlin?"

"Just Merlin, my dear, and I am looking for someone." He said as he picked up his glass of ale and took a gulp. He gestured to the barkeep to bring another for Belle.

"Are you on a great quest like the grail? I have read many tales about you and King Arthur." Belle said as she grabbed the ale as it was handed to her and took a swig.

"Nothing like the Holy Grail but not less important either."

It was then that Belle realized that the pub was very quiet and she looked around to find that everyone was frozen in place. She stared back at Merlin with questions in her eyes.

"I did not think it wise to continue this conversation with possible eavesdroppers."

"Wait a minute. Why would you decide that I should know whatever plan you have? Why trust me?"

"Young one, it is not a coincidence that I was sitting here when you came in. I was waiting for you."

"Why me?" Belle asked in equal parts curiosity and fear.

"Because you will help me find a unicorn."


	2. Chapter 2: A Double-Edged Sword

Chapter 2: A Double-Edged Sword

There was a time when Merlin refused to use his magic. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to become the sorcerer that Queen Mab had envisioned. She had been integral in his birth, and her main aim was for him to conquer the world of mortal men. But Merlin was never much for conquering. He had the heart and spirit of his mortal mother, Alana. She was a midwife and good friend to any soul who needed her, and it so happened to be the case that many needed her. She aided wounded soldiers during the first Ogre wars, gave safe haven to deserters, and spared any small amount of food she could to keep the poorest victims of the war alive. Yes, Merlin had loved his mother very much. She was goodness personified and he learned of the most powerful magic, True Love, by her example.

The unconditional love and sacrifices that she made for Merlin allowed for him to truly understand the limitations and falsehoods that magic often presented. Oh, Queen Mab wanted him to use powerful potions and spells to thwart kings, dismantle governments, and bring people to their knees, but instead he learned all that he could of the light side of magic. Merlin wanted magic to become a source of joy and healing within the world much to Queen Mab's dismay. In the end, Merlin suffered much loss at the hands of the sorceress…but Merlin did not want to wallow on this for too long. The pain was always there of course, but pain without purpose was misery. In order to honor those that he had lost he would have to use his powers to fight the evils of the land. One way that Merlin had achieved this goal was in helping Arthur become the once and future king.

When he first met Arthur, the boy had been a mere squire working for Sir Walter. For over twenty years, Excalibur had been fused within the great rock and no one seemed able to pull the sword forward. Arthur was in shock to find that he could pull the metal so easily. But Merlin had known long ago that Arthur would bring salvation to Camelot. The Holy Grail had been the next important feat for Arthur to meet, and he succeeded in obtaining the sacred goblet. Merlin felt for sure that all would be peaceful from then on out, but he forgot about the inner demons that exist within men. Guinevere and Lancelot's torrid affair had broken Arthur's heart so deeply, that for a moment, he was considering having his wife tried for treason. This was all at the insistence of his bastard son, Mordred, and Queen Mab's puppet. Thankfully, the good that was innately within the young king prevailed and he allowed the princess and the knight safe passage away from Camelot. It was not long after that when Mordred vied for the throne, and Arthur was thrust into battle against his own son. Merlin had hoped that he could save Camelot and the king, but both were lost in the battle. Although Mordred believed himself victorious because he had Mab's magical help, in the end, he too lost his life to the sword. Camelot would not have another king as good or honorable as Arthur, until Galahad comes of age in the next twenty years. The gift of prophecy had been a haven and a headache to the wizard. He had envisioned all the major players involved but not all the major moves that they would take.

Now almost twelve years later, Merlin was on yet another mission to safeguard the goodness and peace throughout the lands. He had learned of a potential curse that was to be enacted within the next year. The curse would destroy all the realms within the enchanted forest. A prophetic vision revealed that this dark curse could be thwarted if one can get the purest of magic and use it to destroy the spell's power. A vision of Tanwen, the last unicorn, and that of a young woman with sapphire eyes and shining beauty, appeared to the wizard in a dream. A few days later, more images came to the wizard, some involving Ogres, others involving straw, and one that was quite strange involving a broken tea-cup. It did not take long for Merlin to discover that the blue-eyed beauty was none other than Lady Belle of Avonlea, daughter of Sir Maurice and the late Lady Brianne. Merlin discovered through a few of his well placed dwarf contacts, that the Lady Belle had made a rather brave yet equally impulsive deal with the notorious Rumpelstiltskin. The fiendish warlock agreed to save her kingdom from the Ogres if she agreed to come with him to live forever. She was to be his maid and caretaker, a duty that would be quite the task indeed, as Merlin could recall Rumpel's quick temper. Merlin had known Rumpelstiltskin for over 300 years and was accustomed to magician's sneaky and deceptive deals. Merlin thought it would be very difficult to find a way to have the Lady Belle freed from her deal to go with him on his quest, but then fortune for once, seemed to work in his favor. He did not know the circumstances of Belle's deal being broken or why Rumpelstiltskin had not gone after her, but Merlin did receive a very vivid vision two days past of Belle heading for refuge at the Wood Tree Inn. He had yet to know how this courageous young woman would lead him to Tanwen, but the visions revealed that she would play a vital role.


End file.
